Pour combien de temps
by Klainekisses
Summary: Kurt Hummel un jeune homme gouverne et ne laisse personnes l'en empêcher... Enfin jusqu'à l'arriver d'un certain Blaine Anderson qui va tout détruire. Inspirer de deux autres Fanfictions. Lemon pour plus tard. Badboy!Klaine... EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Hey salut tout le monde!

I am back! En effet je suis revenue de Punta Cana Vendredi. Pendant les deux semaines que j'ai passées là-bas j'ai écrit deux fanfictions : Une de Klaine et une de CrissColfer. Je vous présente celle de Klaine qui dure vraiment longtemps parce que j'ai passée pratiquement tout mon temps là-bas à écrire et cette fic comporte exactement pour le moment 9 786 mots. Évidement je ne l'ai pas fini mais j'en suis plutôt fière! Ne vous inquiéter pas je n'ai pas abandonnée New York mais je fais une petite pause. La cause? Je suis complètement à court d'idée… Peu importe je vais trouver une solution ne vous inquiéter pas! Un merci à vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et une mention spécial à Klaine`s love et Klaine29 qui me font chaud au cœur à m'écrire des reviews pour chaque chapitres.

Je vous laisse lire ce qui suit :

Rating: T à M

Couple: Blaine et Kurt (apparition des New directions et de Finn)

Rating:T à M

Couple: Blaine et Kurt(apparition des New directions et de Finn)

Disclamer: je dois l'avouer j'ai pris cette idée de texte d'une fic que j'ai lue qui s'appelle; Par désir de vengeance de Caralice et également Go on your own way qui est à la base de Zavocado mais qui est merveilleusement bien traduit pas Direwolves. Pour ceux et celle qui l'ont lus ne vous inquiéter pas,  
c'est un peu dans le même contexte mais je ne vais pas copier!  
Je mets le rating M et T parce que il va y avoir de la violence verbal et peut-être physique.  
Je vais probablement faire mon premier **lemon** dans cette fic mais je préviendrez.  
Ce seras un POV kurt et Blaine mais je le dirais lorsque ce seras le cas. Je continue encore New York mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette fic. Alors comme je dis souvent... ENJOY!

* * *

POV Kurt:  
Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Dans cette école c'est moi qui gouverne et qui fait la loi. En clair, personne ne me marche sur les pieds. Les nouveaux sont mis vite au courant que je ne suis pas un simple élève. Tous les profs me connaissent grâce à mon arrogance et mes excès de colère. Malheureusement pour eux je m'attire de très bonnes notes et je suis dans toutes les classes avancées ce qui les exaspère. Avant mon coming-out je n'étais pas comme ça… j'étais fan de la mode, je faisais partie de ce Glee club pourri et surtout je me faisais intimider tous les jours par une tête de gland nommer Karofsky. Un jour j'ai réalisé que la vie n'était en réalité de la merde! Pour être franc les gens me dégoutent à essayer d'être gentil avec moi et à me donner, sois disant, de l'amour. J'en ai déjà eu mais regarder où je suis maintenant! La seule chose qui n'a pas changer c'est mon look... Quoi que... J'ai toujours ma laque, et mon goût pour le style. Par contre maintenant mon maquillage et ma peau porcelaine me permet de faire ressortir mes yeux bleus... Vous allez probablement vous dire et alors? Mes yeux vous glacerons le sang alors tachez de ne pas croiser mon regard. J'aime bien me faire remarquer et mon piercing à l'arcade sourcilière est très apprécier dans ce domaine. Le règne de Kurt Hummel va durer... Mais pour combien de temps?

POV Blaine:  
Être nouveau dans une école n'est jamais facile... Mais pas quand on s'appelle Blaine Anderson et que nous avons fait la Dalton Academy l'école la plus peuplé de mec comme moi... C'est à dire des mecs à craindre. Je m'étais fait virer 2 semaines plus tôt. Je m'étais battu avec un mec et sa lui avait causé une commotion cérébral. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le dos, sur le ciment? Heureusement pour moi à Dalton les études étaient à peu près la seule chose qui nous permettait de rester à peu près correcte niveaux intelligence. Une fois rentrer dans l'établissement médiocre qu'était Mc... Mck... Enfin peu importe le nom que portait cette école je me fis tout de suite remarquer. Mon piercing à la lèvre, l'autre à la langue et un à l'arcade sourcilière droite. Mes cheveux étaient gelés sous la demande de mon frère. Mes bottes clouées faisaient un bruit d'enfer et le bruit de ma moto sur le parking de l'école avait fait tourner plus d'une tête. Munie de ma veste en cuir et de mon pantalon skin noir je pénétrais dans l'école. Les gens se turent tous à mon entrer. Puis un mec plutôt baraqué vint me parler.  
- Hey Golem. T'es sur que t'est dans la bonne école? Parce que la crèche ce n'est pas ici! Une bande de gorille derrière lui se mirent à rire. Je lui offris mon poing dans la figure. Il s'écroula par terre le nez en sang.  
- Mais tes tarer! Putin tu m'as explosé le nez. Hurla-t-il.  
- Je sais. Mais comprend moi bien: tu ne joues pas avec moi, Ok? Surtout tu ne m'adresse pas la parole et tu baisses la tête quand tu me croise dans les corridors. J'étais à Dalton et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je me suis fait virer! Le simple nom de cette école le fit frémir. Il se releva avec difficulté avec l'aide des autres gars qui était présent. Lorsque je M'apprêtais à partir j'entendis soudain le silence puis des pas mouvementé comme si les gens avait frayé un passage au milieu de l'allé. Je me retournais donc et vit un gars... Mais un gars... Wow aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit il était si beau.  
- Jolie cul! Il me regarda avec dédain.  
-Pardon? Tu viens de dire quoi là?  
- Je disais que t'avais un joli cul.  
Ok je dois avouer que si je voulais cacher que j'étais gay c'était probablement raté...  
- J'avais entendu... T'es nouveau ici?  
- Ouais! Pourquoi?  
- Ok laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque règle: Numéros 1 tu ne m'adresse pas la parole. Numéro 2 tu...  
-Baisse les yeux quand je te voie. Numéro 3 tu ne me parle pas sur ce ton et Numéro 4 tu vas jouer ailleurs! Je les connais ces règles-là bébé! Je le dit moi-même alors calme!  
La cloche sonna et tout le monde se dirigea vers son cours. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la classe d'espagnol un mec, qui était probablement le prof me fit signe de m'approcher de lui.  
- Blaine? Blaine Anderson c'est ça? Bienvenue a Mc kingley! C'était donc sa le nom de l'école! Si jamais tu as es problèmes fait moi signe je suis M. Schuster je dirige également le Glee Club et nous cherchons du monde depuis que Kurt est parti! Justement t'a place est juste à coter de lui! S'il te dérange préviens moi je l'enverrais chez M. Figgins le directeur. KURT! Lève ta main s'il te plaît!  
Le dénommer Kurt leva la main et... Oh surprise c'était le gars de tout à leur que je trouvais super sexy! Kurt est d'autant plus sexy comme nom sur lui.  
- Blaine je te laisse aller à ta place et surtout...  
-C'est bon je le connais m'sieur! Le prof m'énervait déjà et c'était le premier jour.  
Je me rendais à ma place. Kurt ne me vit même pas m'asseoir.  
-S'lut! Un grognement me répondit. Kurt avait toujours les yeux plongé dans son miroir du mascara à la main.  
-Mon dieu bébé on t'a coupé la langue ou quoi?  
Il se retourna et me lança un regard à me glacer les veines mais je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer.  
- Que-ce que tu fous? C'est une classe avancée ici!  
- Je sais.  
-Ben alors? Vas-y j'attends que tu dégage d'ici et surtout que tu me laisse tranquille! Tu ne vois pas que je me maquille? Il soupira et regarda son miroir. J'avais une seule envie: lui mettre ma langue dans sa bouche et ensuite de le...  
- Je vous laisse accueillir Blaine Anderson. Il est nouveau ici, je compte sur vous pour qu'il se sent chez lui.  
Merde! Pourquoi il fallait toujours que les profs fassent sa au élèves?

POV Kurt:  
Merde pourquoi il fallait qu'il s'assoie à coter de moi! Il est tellement beau. Kurt reprend toi! Tu es Kurt Hummel! Ce n'est pas un mec ultra sexy qui en plus s'intéresse à toi qui va te changer!  
- Bébé? Ce n'est pas une bosse que je vois sous ton pantalon juste là? Il pointait mon entre jambe? Oh oui il le pointait et en plus... Oh mon dieu! Il avait raison!  
- Non! Et puis en plus tu ne m'intéresse pas!  
Menteur Kurt! Menteur! Et merde depuis le début du cours je n'ai rien écouté! Est-ce que? Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de poser sa main à 3 centimètre de mes fesses?  
- Après l'école ça te dit qu'on...  
-BLAINE, KURT! Arrêter de parler!  
Blaine fit un doigt donneur au prof.  
-BLAINE! Chez M. Figgins maintenant. Et Kurt si n'arrête pas de parler tu visiteras le bureau du directeur aussi! Suis-je bien clair?  
- Il n'est pas question que j'aille chez cet enfoiré de Figgins il me fait grave chier!  
-Kurt chez le directeur! Tout de suite!

Super! Je vais me taper Figgins et en plus il y a Blaine qui ne va pas m'aider sur ce coup-là!  
J'entrais dans le bureau suivit de Blaine qui s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Je me contentais de m'assoir et de croiser les jambes.  
- M. Hummel! Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris que vous soyez là et M. Anderson bravo vous avez passé 1h30 sans faire de grabuge!  
- Non c'est faux après 30 secondes j'ai envoyé mon point dans la figure d'un mec.  
- Blaine! On t'a accepté ici en sachant que tu venais de Dalton! Compte-toi chanceux d'être parmi nous. Je me retournais vers lui. La Dalton! L'école de redressement pour les délinquants! Par contre cette école était connue pour le niveau scolaire très élevé.  
- Bon j'ai deux options pour vous: Soit vous passer 5 semaines à faire des retenues tous les soirs ou soit Kurt, tu vas donner des cours de français à Blaine. Malgré le fait qu'à Dalton le niveau scolaire est très élevé à des problèmes dans cette matière. Alors quelle est votre choix?  
-Je veux bien les cours de français moi! Dit Blaine. Super! J'allais devoir inviter Blaine chez moi pour des soi-disant cours de français. Il ne manquai plus que ça dans ma vie...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que je ne veux vraiment pas faire de copier, coller. En tout cas! Ne vous gêner pas pour les reviews ça me fait plaisir et en plus, deux semaines sans… Je suis grave en manque!

Donc Voilà! Bisous et à bientôt vu que la suite est écrite. J'attends seulement que mon père m'installe Antidote un programme qui permet de me corriger niveaux grammatical et au niveau de l'orthographe pour vous offrir des chapitres sans fautes!

Bisous, bisous

Emma


	2. Chapter 2

Re-Salut!

Je suis de retour avec un LONG chapitre (pour une fois ;)) Je vous avais dit que le reste était écrit (ce qui a la base est vrai…) Seulement j'ai décidée d'ajouter quelque trucs parce que je trouvais que j'étais trop rapide et vos reviews me l'ont confirmées. Dans ce chapitre juste spécifié que la langue que parle Blaine est Kurt est l'anglais donc je mettrais en italique ce qu'ils diront en français, et en écriture normal ce qu'ils disent dans leurs langues. Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle _Paradise by the dashboard light_ parce que de 1 je l'adore vraiment et de deux parce que je suis GRAVE en manque de Glee! Donc voilà… ENJOY!

_Super! J'allais devoir inviter Blaine chez moi pour des soi-disant cours de français._

Arriver chez Kurt. Blaine déposa son sac et commença à enlever ces bottes.  
- Hey Kurt! Je... Je... D'accord je me tais. Heu non tout compte fait je ne me tais pas... Pourquoi il est là lui! Il à envoyer une tarte à Puck! Il a failli avoir le nez cassé.  
-Cours de français. Dit Kurt d'un ton las. Blaine le reconnu, c'était le mec qui avait aidé le dénommé Puck à se relever.  
- C'est qui lui? Demanda Blaine.  
- Mon idiot de demi-frère. Bon Finn je te présente Blaine. Finn, Blaine, Blaine, Finn. Si tu nous cherche je suis dans ma chambre.  
-Heu... Kurt je te rappel que Burt et ma mère ne sont pas là et donc je suis supposé te surveiller et donc pas de... Enfin de bruit suspect quoi...  
- Finn! De 1 je ne suis plus un enfant et de 2 Blaine n'est même pas mon ami alors arrête de jouer au demi-frère surprotecteur et va voir un peu si je suis dans ta chambre.

-Mais… Kurt lançât un regard noir à Finn qui comprit aussitôt qu'il ne pourrait pas riposter. Kurt se dirigea vers sa chambre Blaine sur ces talons. Arriver dans la chambre de Kurt celui-ci s'assit sur son lit pendant que Blaine semblait bouche bée. La chambre de Kurt était tellement… Belle! On aurait dit qu'elle était tout droit sorti d'un catalogue. Blaine nu pas plus de temps pour ses rêveries que la voix de Kurt s'éleva dans la pièce d'un ton arrogant.

-Tu relooke ma chambre ou tu travailles?

Blaine marmonna dans sa barbe et s'installa sur le lit de Kurt.

-Tu c'est que travailler…. N'est pas la chose que j'ai envie de faire n'est-ce pas? Dit Blaine d'un ton rempli de sous-entendu.

-Sa tombe bien moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de travailler…. Kurt se rendit tout de suite compte de son erreur lorsque Blaine s'approcha pour le renverser et l'embrasser. Heureusement le châtain réussi à se dégager assez rapidement de l'emprise de Blaine.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille faire autre chose avec toi… Dit Kurt en ouvrant son cahier de Français. Alors si tu ne veux pas la porte est juste à côté. Finit Kurt en pointant la sortie.

-Non c'est beau. On commence par quoi _professeur?_ Demanda Blaine en sortant son cahier.

- Quelle phrase connais tu à par : _Bonjour je m'appelle Blaine?_

_- Veux-tu m'embrasser? _Demanda Blaine avec un fort accent anglais.

-BLAINE! Je parle français je te rappelle!

-Justement! Répondit Blaine en faisant un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis.

-Bon on recommence… _Tu veux être quoi plus tard? _ Demanda Kurt.

-_ Ton mari. _Répondit Blaine en rigolant face à la réaction médusé de Kurt.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête! Tu as un sérieux problème! Si tu ne deviens pas IMMÉDIATEMENT sérieux tu vas dégager de cette chambre! Cria Kurt en reprenant son souffle.

-D'accord…

La soirée se termina bien malgré les quelques interventions de Blaine qui s'intéressait plus à Kurt qu'à ces devoirs.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Blaine venait chez Kurt pour ces cours de français. Quand un jour Blaine ne vint pas à l'école. Le soir vers 16h il se présenta chez les Hummel-Hudson. Ce fut Carole qui l'accueillit bras ouvert mais lorsqu'elle le vit elle son cœur rata un battement. Blaine avait le nez ensanglanté, un œil au beurre noir et un énorme hématome sur sa joue droite. Il tenait négligemment son sac à dos et ses yeux étaient bouffis d'avoir trop pleurés.  
- Oh mon dieu mon chéri! Que se passe-t-il? Elle le prit dans ses bras. Dans ces habitudes Blaine aurais refusé mais il l'enlaça en retour. Il sanglota silencieusement tout en maintenant Carole contre lui. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui disait des mots doux et rassurants. Lorsque Kurt descendit il entendit des sanglots et des chuchotements puis la voix de Blaine. Elle était rauque et remplis de larme. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Il avait appris à mieux connaitre Blaine. Sous son arrogance ce cachait un homme en or qui se souciait du bien être des autres, surtout celui de Kurt.  
-Blaine que se passe-t-il? Il avait la voix rauque.  
- Je ... Je ne savais pas où aller... Je suis désolé. Blaine repoussa gentiment Carole et prit son sac lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte il entendit:  
- Non tu restes ici bonhomme! Tu ne franchiras pas cette porte t'en que tu nous a rien expliquer!  
- Je peux aller au moins à la salle de bain? Demanda Blaine en s'essuyant le nez. Burt acquiesça et Blaine partit.  
- Kurt reste proche au cas où. On ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire.  
Kurt partit en haut et s'agenouilla proche de la salle de bain. Cela faisait au moins 10 minutes que Kurt n'entendais rien. Il se mit à paniquer.  
- Blaine tu es là? Un sanglot lui répondit. Blaine je peux rentrer? Rien. Ok je rentre!  
Lorsque Kurt entra il vit Blaine les genoux remonter sous son menton. Il pleurait et c'était la première fois que Kurt voyais Blaine comme ça.  
- Qui t'a fait sa Blaine?  
- Co- Co- Cooper...  
- Cooper?  
- Mon frère... Je lui avait promis que j'allais le rembourser sur le pote que je lui avait emprunter pour le revendre et me faire un peu d'argent de poche mais j'ai oublié et je n'avais rien... Il avait trop bu et il s'est énerver... On s'est battu et il m'a laissé tout seul. J'ai tellement mal Kurt! Je... Il sanglota bruyamment et Kurt le prit dans ses bras. Blaine releva la tête et il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Le baiser était désespérer. Kurt avait besoin de Blaine tout comme Blaine avait besoin de Kurt. Kurt répondit très vite au baiser et se fraya un chemin avec sa langue dans la bouche de Blaine. Il joua avec son piercing lorsqu'il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Ils se détachèrent et Kurt tourna la tête pour voir dans la l'embrasure de la porte Carole une bouteille de désinfectant à la main.  
- Je heu... Je vous ai apporté une bouteille de désinfectant pour le nez de Blaine et de la glace. Je laisse Kurt s'en occuper non? Je vous laisse... Lorsque Carole partit les 2 garçons se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre et ils se prirent dans les bras. Kurt désinfecta la blessure de Blaine. Puis l'enlaçât en jouant avec ses boucles qui c'étaient détacher de son gel. Ils se levèrent et Kurt proposa à Blaine de l'accompagner dans le salon pour aller expliquer la situation à ces parents et en discuter.  
- Hey bébé mes parents sont gentils et ils ne vont pas te juger d'accord?  
- Non je... Je ne veux pas... Il... Vont... Oh mon dieu il faut que je dégage d'ici merde!  
- Non Blaine! Kurt fut surpris que sa voix soit étonnamment sèche et non chevrotante.  
- Mais lâche-moi PUTIN! Je te déteste! Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tout seul? Hein tu veux que mon frère revienne pour te casser la gueule? Hein? Tu ne comptes pas à mes yeux! Tu vas me lâcher le bras oui? Je te jure que si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite mon point va saluer ta figure!  
Kurt lâcha le bras de Blaine. Celui-ci partit en courant mais il fut retenu par Burt.  
- Hey qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hein? Tu ne pars pas!  
- Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Merde! Je vais sortir de cette putin de maison et m'arranger seul!  
Sur cette phrase poétique Blaine sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Carole s'empressa rapidement de monter les escaliers pour s'expliquer avec Kurt. Celle-ci le vis avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle comprit que Kurt était amoureux de Blaine et qu'il avait besoin de lui.  
- Que-s'est-il passé mon chéri?  
-IL C'EST BARRÉ T'A PAS REMARQUER? IL... Il est partit... Pourquoi? Je... Carole prit dans ces bras un Kurt sanglotant. Sans le savoir derrière la porte d'entrée il y avait un Blaine sanglotant.

Le lendemain matin Kurt se réveilla avec difficulté les événements de la veille l'avait épuisé. Dehors le soleil n'était toujours pas lever. Kurt regarda son réveil: 4 h du matin! Il devait se rendormir seulement il repensait à la réaction de Blaine. Pourquoi il c'était énerver? Kurt voulait l'aider! Ils c'étaient échanger leur premier baiser. Ne serait-ce pas une marque de promesse? Kurt se leva enfila un pantalon et sorti de sa chambre torse nu et en tong. Il devait prendre de l'air. Il devait repenser à ce qui c'était passer le jour d'avant. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa maison Kurt aperçut une forme puis cette forme était finalement quelqu'un il s'agenouilla et il vit le visage de cette personne.  
-Blaine! La voix de Kurt réveilla Blaine qui sortit de ses rêves les points lever vers les airs prêts à frapper Kurt.  
- Blaine ça va c'est juste moi. Que-ce que tu fous je... Il ne put finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Blaine c'était déposer sur les siennes.  
- Je suis désoler tellement désoler Kurt... Je... Les mots que j'ai dit ne... N'était pas vrai j'avais seulement peur de tes parents.  
- Mais pourquoi? Mon père et Carole sont super gentils! D'ailleurs ils le sont tellement que parfois ils me dégoutent à être trop cul-cul la praline...  
Blaine sourit et Kurt rit doucement.  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils contactent mon frère... Je... Il est la seule personne que j'ai...  
- Comment ça? Demanda Kurt d'un air septique.  
- Je... Wow ok ça va trop loin là je... Je ne veux pas en parler...  
- D'accord mais on ne va pas rester là toute la nuit d'accord? Viens on va dans ma chambre. Blaine se leva suivit de Kurt.  
- Tu sais que tu m'excite torse nu comme sa bébé? Kurt rougit à cette remarque et rentra dans la maison. Kurt ce dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte Blaine le plaqua contre le mur et il l'embrassa sauvagement. Kurt sentit de suite que son, oui maintenant il pouvait le dire, petit-ami était dur. Blaine allongea Kurt sur le lit et commença à caresser son torse.  
- Hummm... Blaine... Je... On a école bientôt on devrais dormir... Blaine arrête... Han...  
Blaine venait de prendre un des tétons de Kurt dans sa bouche et il le suçait avec passion. Il commença à descendre vers le bas du ventre de Kurt et mis sa langue dans son nombril mimant l'acte.  
- T'es tellement bandant bébé comme sa à gémir sous moi...  
Blaine remonta à la bouche de Kurt et commença à descendre le pantalon de Kurt sur ces jambes.  
- Je... Blaine stop. Dis Kurt d'un ton sec.  
- Pourquoi bébé t'es tellement bon! Blaine commença à caresser le châtain par-dessus son boxer.  
-Blaine STOP! Blaine stoppa immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire les 2 garçons étaient incroyablement essoufflés et une énorme bosse déformait le pantalon de Blaine.  
- Je... Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda Blaine désolé.  
- Non! Je suis seulement... Je ne suis pas prêt... Tout ça va trop vite! On se connaît que depuis 2 semaines. Je t'aime mais je... Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant. Kurt baissa les yeux comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose.  
- Oh d'accord je suis désoler... Mais si tu veux je peux aller dormir sur le canapé seulement je prendrais bien quelque draps et...  
- Hey Blaine stop ok? Aller viens là. Blaine se coucha au coter de Kurt.  
- Tu sais que tu ne vas pas m'étouffer si tu te couches sur moi bébé... Blaine parut surpris par la demande de Kurt mais ce plaça tout de même a califourchon sur Kurt.  
- Heu... Ton réveille va sonner dans 1h Kurt on ne devrait pas dormir? Et puis tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prêt alors...  
- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour des bisous?  
Blaine sourit puis se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son petit-ami. Kurt ouvrit un peu la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Blaine dans sa bouche pour jouer avec son piercing. Ils s'embrassèrent puis le réveille sonna. Kurt l'éteint d'un coup de main sans détacher sa bouche de celle de Blaine. Les 2 garçons ne se doutèrent pas que derrière la porte quelqu'un les observais abasourdis...

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir en reviews ou en MP. Donc voilà! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Emma ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Salut, salut!

Comment ça va? Moi ça va bien je vous fais un chapitre énorme aujourd'hui pour une simple et bonne raison… Je pars encore pendant deux semaines… Ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai prévu d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de New York d'ici peu mais au retour de mes vacances. Pas grand-chose à dire sinon… Merci encore pour vos reviews elles me font super plaisirs et merci à Claire qui me redonne toujours le sourire avec ses messages!

Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez… À dans deux semaines!

* * *

Finn entendit son réveil sonner puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au salon. Il passa devant la porte de Kurt sans se soucier de ce qu'il s'y passait. Il commença à descendre les marches lorsqu'il entendit ce qui ressemblait à des gémissements. Ça provenait de la chambre de Kurt. Finn intriguer remonta les marches et colla son oreille contre la porte. C'était bien des gémissements, seulement c'était des gémissements de plaisirs. Finn fut de suite heureux de pouvoir avoir un secret qui tiendrait son demi-frère un peu moins agressif qu'il l'était. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa sa tête...

- Je... Blaine j'ai entendu un bruit... Et mon réveil à sonner...(les points de suspension sont les baisers que donnent Blaine à Kurt)  
- Mais non voyons! De toute façon on est habillé... Et Carole est au courant. Je réussi ... Toujours... A... Me... Préparer... En... 30 minutes... De-toute-façons...  
- Parle pour toi Blaine... Je suis seulement en caleçon tu te rappel? Et puis ça me prend à peu près 1H pour me préparer MOI! Dis Kurt en essayant de ce faire comprendre entre les baisers de Blaine. Blaine donna un petit coup de bassin ce qui fit gémir encore plus fort Kurt.  
- Dis-moi que tu préfères ta laque à moi! Dis le moi Kurt!  
- Ok t'a gagner et refais ce que tu viens de faire.  
- Ça? Demanda Blaine à Kurt en roulant ces hanches contre celles de Kurt qui lui donna un gémissement. Blaine ce dit que si Kurt acceptais cette étape l'autre beaucoup plus intéressante allait venir par la suite. Mais ne pas brusquer Kurt était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Derrière la porte Finn regardait le manège qui se déroulait devant ces yeux. Blaine et Kurt ensemble? Pas possible! Mais Finn avait beau ce pincer et se frotter les yeux ce qu'il voyait était belle et bien vrai. Finn aperçut que très longtemps après que son demi-frère ne portait seulement un caleçon. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Par chance les 2 garçons sur le lit ne semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Carole arriva en arrière de lui et elle aussi vit ce que son fils voyait depuis au moins 10 minutes.

* * *

-Blaine... Han... Fait quelque chose putain! Je vais exploser!... Je ne veux pas passer à l'acte mais je dois me soulager!  
- Comme si c'était fait! Blaine descendit le long du corps de Kurt et s'arrêta devant la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Il le regarda pour savoir s'il était vraiment sûr puis lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Kurt il sut qu'il était prêt. Il commença à jouer avec l'élastique du boxer de Kurt avec sa bouche lorsqu'il entendit:  
- Je... Oh mon dieu! Finn sort d'ici tout de suite! Je... Suis désolée... Je vous laisse! Blaine reconnu immédiatement cette voix: c'était celle de Carole. Blaine se releva et s'assit sur ces genoux. Il regarda Kurt qui était incroyablement essoufflé et il vit dans son regard de la peur. C'était la première fois que Blaine vit ce sentiment dans les yeux de Kurt. Il semblait tout le temps si arrogant et/ou attentionné (mais ceci seulement lorsqu'il était avec Blaine)  
Il s'empressa de faire un câlin à Kurt qui tremblait de tout son corps.  
- Heu... Bébé écoute ce n'est pas si grave... Je veux dire il aurait pu nous trouver en pleine action! Dis Blaine d'un air joueur.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Blaine! Mon demi-frère et Carole mon découvert affalé sur mon lit avec TA bouche devant MON entre-jambe! Et tu trouves ça drôle?  
-Je... Ouais t'a raison mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se laver. Tu y vas ou j'y vais?  
- Heu... Et bien j'ai une salle de bain juste à coter de ma chambre qui contient mes crèmes et tout le bordel... Mais il y en a une en bas si tu veux comme ça tu pourras prendre tout ton temps.  
Blaine embrassa Kurt et partit de la chambre du savon dans les mains et un pot de gel dans l'autre. Il croisa Carole qui lui sourit timidement.  
- Bonjour Blaine! Dit-elle en essayant de paraître la plus normal possible face au garçon.  
- S'lut... Répondit Blaine en partant vers la salle de bain. Carole lui attrapa le bras et Blaine se retourna.  
- Blaine je suis heureuse que tu te sois réconcilié avec Kurt. Par contre je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait que tu sois ici alors que hier tu es parti mais je suis heureuse. Rassure Kurt. Je ne dirais rien à son père et Finn également. Blaine la remercia d'un signe de tête puis il commença à marcher lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le retourner.  
- Je n'ai pas fini Blaine. Je tenais seulement à te dire que... Je sais que tu vas probablement être gêné que je te dise ça mais il y a des préservatifs dans le tiroir à pharmacie. Je crois que tu ne vas pas partir de sitôt donc je te le dis au cas où. Par contre pour ce qui est du lubrifiant... Il va falloir que tu en achète sauf si Kurt en possède.  
- Heu ouais... Je lui poserais la question merci Carole... Je vais à la douche.  
Carole approuva d'un signe de tête et le laissa seul.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent à l'école dans l'auto de Kurt. Ils sortirent de la voiture puis Blaine prit la main de Kurt.  
- Que-ce que tu fais? Demanda Kurt en chuchotant.  
- Je montre au gens que je t'aime...  
Kurt sourit et pressa un peu plus la main de Blaine. Arriver dans l'école tout le monde se tut et regardèrent leur main liés. Kurt leva la tête fièrement. Ils allèrent aux casiers de Kurt.  
- Putain les gens sont vraiment des coincés! Voir 2 mecs se tenir la main les révoltes ! Ronchonna Kurt.  
- Si ce tenir la main les révoltes que vont t'ils dirent face à ça? Blaine prit le visage de Kurt en coupe et colla ses hanches aux siennes, puis colla ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Il se fraya un passage dans la bouche de Kurt pour aller jouer avec sa langue. Les gens les regardèrent abasourdit. Blaine se détacha de la bouche de Kurt puis il entendit:  
- Hey le nouveau! Tu t'es payé Hummel? Donc toi aussi tes une tapette? Hummel, lui on l'a laissé tranquille quand il a fait son semblant de révolte mais toi! Toi tu vas y gouter! Aller-y les mecs! Frapper-le!  
Les gars de la bande à Karofsky se rapprochèrent de Blaine. Il avait l'air serein et prêt au combat mais face à 5 gars plus l'école autour est-ce qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir se défendre?  
- Blaine bébé viens restons pas là ok? Kurt tira doucement sur le bras de Blaine.  
- Non toi vas-y. Moi je ne vais pas manquer ma chance de leur foutre la raclée du siècle. Blaine ricana et un gars s'approcha de lui. Il lui lança son point au niveau du visage mais Blaine se pencha sur le coter pour y échapper. Blaine profita du petit moment d'inattention du garçon en face de lui pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le garçon se plia en 2 et s'assit par terre. Un autre s'approcha et lui, atteint le visage de Blaine. Le nez de Blaine commença à saigner lorsqu'ils entendirent:  
- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici? C'était le coach Beist. Elle vit Azimio et Blaine se battre elle s'élança vers eux pour les séparer. Kurt assistait à la scène estomaqué. Le coach prit Azimio par les bras et Kurt fit de même avec Blaine.  
- Sale tapette de merde va retourner coucher avec Hummel et arrête de nous dégouter avec ta gueule de gonzesse. Cria Azimio.  
- Toi tu vas en baver sale fils de...  
Blaine ce détacha des bras de Kurt et s'élança vers Azimio.  
- Stop Blaine s'il te plait! Hurla Kurt mais Blaine ne l'entendais pas il continuait d'insulter Azimio et d'essayer de le frapper.  
- Blaine stop! Blaine s'il te plaît arrête! Je ne veux pas te voir dans le même état qu'avec Cooper! Blaine se figea et tout le monde se tut. Il se retourna vers Kurt le foudroyant du regard. Il avait osé prononcer le nom de son frère? Blaine prit Kurt par la main et l'entraîna brutalement vers la salle de bain. Arriver dedans Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et il hurla:  
- C'est quoi ton but de prononcer le nom de mon frère? Hein? Tu c'est très bien qu'il est la seule personne à qui je tiens et toi tu me rabâche qu'il me fait du mal?  
- Blaine je ne comprends pas ton comportement vis- à-vis ton frère.  
- Évidement tu ne comprends rien merde! Blaine faisait les cents pas dans la salle de bain puis il tapa dans le mur ce qui provoqua de la peur chez Kurt. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine aussi énerver. Kurt commença à sangloter doucement. Blaine se retourna et lorsqu'il vit Kurt dans cet état il le prit immédiatement dans ces bras.  
- Je suis désoler Kurt... Juste ne parle plus de Cooper ok? Je ne veux pas en parler... C'est un sujet qui me fait mal Kurt et je t'en parlerais un jour promis, seulement pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt. Il embrassa Kurt et le prit dans ses bras. Blaine déposa son front contre celui de Kurt. Il nettoya son nez avec de l'eau et il regarda sa montre. 10 minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Il s'approcha de Kurt et colla son bassin contre le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un toussotement en arrière d'eux.  
- Heu... Je veux juste te dire que tu es convoqué chez le directeur. Dit le coach Beist à Blaine.  
- Je peux venir? Demanda Kurt.  
- Oui tu peux mais avant j'aurais besoin d'une petite explication. Pourquoi il y a eu cette bagarre? Demanda coach Beist aux deux garçons.  
- Je peux parler bébé? Demanda Kurt à Blaine ce qui fit sourire le Coach Beiste. Blaine fit oui de la tête.  
- Ok et bien, lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans l'école on se tenait la main et puis les autres nous on regarder comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres. Ça à énerver Blaine qui m'a embrasser, pour faire comprendre à ces connard que nous au moins on s'aimait et qu'on n'avait pas peur d'afficher notre couple. Seulement Karofsky et sa bande sont venus nous dirent des propos homophobes et Blaine c'est rapidement énerver... Voilà tout...  
Coach Beiste approuva. Chez le bureau du directeur tout ce passa bien. Blaine avait une retenue pour le lendemain parce qu'il s'était battu et les cinq garçons étaient suspendus pour 5 jours.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine passa devant le babillard il vit une affiche sur la quelle était inscrite:  
Vous aimer chanter, dansez et vous amusez? Rejoigne-nous au Glee Club! Demande d'inscription au bureau de M. Schuster. Blaine savait que Kurt avait fait partie du Glee Club mais il ignorait que Kurt savait chanter. Il se dirigea vers le casier de son copain et s'y accota.  
- Salut bébé je me demandais... Pourquoi tu as quitté le Glee Club? Tu sais chanter?  
- Je... Oui mais j'ai arrêté et c'est du passer. Dit Kurt pour vite changer de sujet.  
- Non je veux t'entendre chanter! Répliqua Blaine.  
-Je... Ok suis-moi...  
Kurt prit la main de Blaine et se dirigea vers une salle ou il y avait un piano. Kurt s'y assit et joua quelque note.  
- Je sais que ce que je vais chanter fait pas trop rebelle mais j'aime cette chanson... Je te la dédis. Dit Kurt en commençant à taper sur les touches.

Mades a wrong turn, once or twice...

Wow Blaine n'avait jamais entendu une telle voix on aurait dit celle d'un  
ange!

Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than less than perfect.

Kurt entendit Blaine chanter à ses coter. Il chantait magnifiquement bien.

Arriva le bout du rap Kurt laissa Blaine le faire. Blaine chantait vraiment bien et Kurt se dit que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie.

Ils finirent la chanson à l'unisson. Leurs voix s'accordaient vraiment très bien ensemble. Il y un silence gêner puis Blaine le cassa.  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais la voix d'un ange?  
Kurt rougis face à cette remarque.  
- Parce que... Je ne sais pas... Chanter c'était l'ancien moi, c'est fini maintenant. Kurt baissa les yeux. Blaine lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa doucement.  
- Ce n'est pas fini... Rien n'est fini. Tu vas retourner dans ce Glee Club et tu vas les scotcher sur place! Dit Blaine en souriant à Kurt.  
- D'accord... Mais à une seule condition, que tu viennes chanter avec moi! Dit Kurt sentant l'excitation monter en lui.  
- À vrai dire... Je n'ai jamais vraiment chanté devant des personnes et je ne chante pas si bien que ça en plus et puis...  
- BLAINE! Tais-toi! Tu chantes super bien! Et puis de toute façon on n'en a rien à foutre de ce qu'ils disent d'accord? Steu plaît! Demanda Kurt faisant ces yeux de chiens battu à Blaine.  
- Je... D'accord t'a gagné! On y va?  
- Heum... Ce doit être commencé depuis 10 minutes mais on va les sauver des griffes de Rachel!  
- Rachel? Mais c'est qui Rachel? Kurt! Kurt était déjà parti en direction de la salle de classe. Blaine courut derrière lui pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe ils entendirent:  
- Quoi! Je ne vais pas avoir de solo cette année au Régional? Il doit y avoir une erreur ce n'est pas possible comment ça se fait?  
- Ça c'est Rachel... Dit Kurt en riant face à la tête que lui offrait Blaine. Aller viens on va les scotcher! Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne l'embrassa et tourna la poignée.  
- Je disais donc Rachel non tu ne vas pas... M. Schuster c'était arrêter de parler face à l'entrée inattendus des deux garçons.  
- Blaine et moi on veut faire partit du Glee Club...  
- Tu c'est au moins chanter le hobbit? Demanda Santana.  
- Oui et on va vous montrer répondit Kurt à la place de Blaine.  
Kurt commença à chanter la chanson Perfect de P!nk. Tout le monde connaissait déjà sa voix donc ce ne fut pas une surprise qu'il sache chanter.  
Puis vint le refrain ou Blaine chantait avec Kurt. Tout le monde était surpris par la voix de Blaine. Puis vint le bout ou Blaine devait faire du rap. Il se prit au jeu et chanta extrêmement bien. Il fit le YEAH! Sans faute. À la fin de la chanson Blaine prit Kurt par la taille et lui tourna le visage pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudi.  
- Bien... C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous Kurt. Blaine bienvenu au Glee Club. Bravo les garçons vous chanter vraiment bien.  
Les deux garçons partirent s'assoir et Kurt embrassa Blaine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Je te l'avais dit bébé que tu chantais bien! Dis Kurt en regardant Blaine les yeux remplis d'amour.  
- Hey ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais aller vous lécher le visage ailleurs qu'ici!  
- Ta gueule Santana! Répliqua Kurt.  
- Kurt ton vocabulaire s'il te plaît! Dit M. Schuster.  
- Pff connasse! Dit Blaine.  
- Bon les jeunes après temps d'imprévus je ... Rachel baisse la main je t'ai dit que tu n'auras pas le solo cette année. Donc je disais avant l'intervention de Kurt et Blaine que je préférerais que cette année il y ai des duos. Comme Kurt et Blaine sont... En couple... Je suppose que ça va faire partie d'un des duos. Choisissez la chanson que vous voulez.  
Le cours se finit et tout le monde rentra chez eux.

* * *

Arriver chez Kurt Blaine partit à la toilette. Kurt parti dans sa chambre puis il vît sur le téléphone de Blaine un nouveau texto de Cooper. Il le lut.  
" Salut la tapette tu viens à la maison j'ai organisé une petite soirée! Tu pourras baiser autant que tu veux, comme d'hab quoi! Il va y avoir Julien ;) je sais que son petit cul t'intéresse! C'est une opportunité :) Ciao le petit con!"  
Kurt se sentit bizarre... Comme si quelqu'un lui avait pris son cœur et avait marché dessus... Blaine était seulement avec lui pour faire l'amour? Kurt s'en voulut de suite d'avoir cru que c'était de l'amour tout ça! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il vit quelque chose dépasser d'une pochette du sac de Blaine. Il prit la chose dans ses mains. Une boîte de préservatif entamé et une bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié pleine. Kurt jeta la bouteille et la boîte par terre ainsi que le téléphone. Comment il avait pu croire qu'il allait un jour avoir de l'amour? Il s'effondra sur le sol en larme. Quand Blaine entra dans la chambre la première chose qu'il vit fut Kurt par terre en pleurs. Puis il vit sa boîte de préservatif et sa bouteille de lubrifiant sortit de son sac. Lorsqu'il vit son téléphone sur le sol il commença à paniquer. Il lut le message. Il n'avait pas parlé à Cooper depuis les 4 semaines qu'il avait été avec Kurt ça expliquait le fait qu'il ne soit pas au courant qu'il soit en couple avec lui. Oui, il avait aimé Julien. Il en avait été amoureux physiquement. Mais maintenant il aimait Kurt et pas que physiquement. Kurt semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit en tailleur devant lui.  
-Kurt? Demanda Blaine pour avoir l'attention de son petit-ami. Kurt releva la tête et le foudroya du regard.  
- Dégage! Je pensais que tu m'aimais! J'ai été con de penser ça! Va voir ton Julien de merde.  
- Kurt non ce n'est pas...  
- Bien sûr tout le monde dit ça lorsqu'ils sont pris sur le fait. Tu voulais juste baiser sans sentiment! J'te dis va le voir ce Julien puisqu'il t'attire autant! Dis Kurt en repartant à pleurer. Carole qui était en bas entendit des cris. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle monta les marches et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Kurt. Il était en boule dans un coin de sa chambre. Sur ces joues coulait des larmes. Blaine quant à lui avait l'air apeuré. Pourquoi? Carole n'en avait aucune idée mais elle décida de rester devant la chambre au cas qui se passe un problème.  
- Kurt je te jure je n'ai rien fait... Cooper ne m'a pas vu depuis que je suis venu ici. Il ne le savait pas je...  
- C'est sa ta gueule! Tu voulais fourrer et ensuite me laisser là tout seul! Pauvre con! Kurt se leva et s'approcha de Blaine. Il leva son poing pour le frapper et Blaine rattrapa au bon moment.  
- Kurt arrête écoute moi! Cria Blaine.  
- Tu c'est que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça! C'est quand que tu allais essayer de me violer? Hein? Demain, après-demain? Blaine recula d'un pas et tapa dans la bouteille de lubrifiant. Elle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Carole qui comprit ce qui se passait... Enfin à moitié. Elle rentra dans la chambre. Kurt c'était assis sur le lit et regardait Blaine avec dédain.  
- Kurt je...  
- Blaine sors d'ici s'il te plaît. Tu peux aller au salon j'arrive. Dit Carole en s'approchant de Kurt. Blaine sortit de la chambre. Il comprenait le comportement de Kurt vis à vis le message mais pourquoi Kurt ne l'avais pas au moins laissé s'expliquer? Il s'assit sur le canapé. Il entendait Kurt pleurer et crier sur Carole. Il n'en pouvait plus il devait sortir de là. Il prit un papier et un crayon et griffonna dessus:" repartis chez moi je vais voir mon frère. La porte est déverrouiller on ne la ferme jamais. Désoler encore pour Kurt. Je reviendrais plus tard." Il laissa son adresse et son numéro de cellulaire et quitta la maison. Il prit sa moto et ce dirigea vers les quartiers malfamés ou se trouvait sa maison. Il roula pendent un bon 30 min et s'arrêta devant ce qu'il appelait sa maison. Quelque brique était arrachée, le toit prêt à s'effondrer et la porte contenait des trous. Il rentra dans la maison.  
- Cooper? Appela-t-il. Il reçut un grognement venant du canapé. Il vit son frère 3 bouteilles de bières sur la table et une presque vide dans ces mains.  
- Coop tu devrais arrêter de boire comme ça tout le temps...  
- Hey Blainie! Ta l'argent? Demanda Cooper en essayant de s'assoir.  
- Non. Répliqua sèchement Blaine.  
-Que-ce que tu fous là alors? Hein? Dégage grosse tapette! Je ne veux pas te voir! C'est l'argent ou la vie!  
- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Blaine paniqué.  
Cooper sortit un couteau de sa poche et se leva chancelant.  
- Tu vas me le payer pour être une erreur de la nature comme ça enfoiré!  
- Cooper STOP arrête tu es ivre merde! Blaine rata de justesse un coup de couteau que son frère lui lança. Blaine le frappa au visage et Cooper tomba sur le canapé puis se releva.  
- Arrête Cooper je ne veux pas te faire mal merde! Cria Blaine.  
- Je m'en fous! Tu devais avoir l'argent. Cria Cooper. Pourquoi tes venus alors?  
- Je suis venus pour le message que tu m'as envoyé. Cooper lâcha son couteau et reparti s'assoir sur le canapé comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il prit une gorgé de bière.  
- Ah bon? Ah d'accord j'ai compris donc tu vas te le faire Julien? Demanda Cooper en fermant les yeux.  
- Beaucoup de chose on changer Cooper... Je suis en couple et je l'aime je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.  
- Attend pas possible Blaine Anderson qui aime quelqu'un! HAHAHA! C'est la blague la plus drôle que j'ai entendu! Alors tu te l'es fait? Il avait un joli petit cul?  
- Je te défends de parler de Kurt de cette façon Coop!  
- Kurt? Ouais c'est vrai que ça fait tapette comme nom. Dis Cooper en ricanent amèrement.  
Blaine lui envoya son poing dans son visage ce qui fit saigner du nez Cooper. Cooper prit une de ces bouteilles et la cassa sur la tête de Blaine. Blaine cria et il sentit du liquide chaud lui couler dans les yeux. Il regarda par terre. Il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Il frappa son frère en plein ventre avec son poing qui lui, lui envoya son point sur la joue droite. Ils continuèrent à se battre jusqu'à qu'ils sentent quelqu'un tenter de les séparer.

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimés... Non! Je ne suis pas sadique... Bref n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur la petite case juste en bas qui s'appelle reviews arriver là vous saurez quoi faire!

Bisous bisous à dans deux semaines!

Emma


	4. Chapter 4

Saluuut!

Comment ça va?! Je suis rentrée de mon camp et je suis prête à poster un nouveau chapitre! J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle…. J'ai continué un peu New York pendant mon temps libre et je vais bientôt finir le prochain chapitre. Touchez du boiS!

Ps : J'envoie un message à l'ai à tous ceux qui savent si Clairegleek est absente ou alors c'est fait enlever par des extra-terrestres ou tout simplement me fait la gueule parce qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu à mon message… Bref bonne lecture!( Il reste 37 jours avant la saison 4 de Glee!)

* * *

Chez les Hummel-Hudson Carole avait réussi à calmer Kurt. Il avait même accepté de s'expliquer avec Blaine. Lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches menant au salon, Kurt découvrit le mot qu'avait laissé Blaine il le lut et Carole le lut par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt. Elle décida de poser une question à Kurt mais il y répondit avant qu'elle ne puisse la poser.  
- Il faut qu'on aille voir.  
Ils prirent l'auto menant à la maison de Blaine. Kurt n'étais jamais venu dans ce quartier. Il regardait les gens se battre, d'autre trop soul pour pouvoir marcher et quelque uns faisait les idiots en lançant des œufs aux portes des gens. Puis la voiture s'arrêta.  
- On est arrivé Kurt. Dis Carole en regardant Kurt pour lui donner du courage. Je passe devant! Déclara-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra la première chose qu'elle vit fut des fracas de bouteille, elle vit par la suite du sang et elle entendit deux personnes s'insulter et se battre. Elle reconnut l'une des deux voix... Blaine.  
Elle entra dans ce qu'elle pensa être le salon. Elle vit Blaine la tête en sang avec un autre homme. Son frère? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois, elle s'élançât pour séparer les deux garçons. Carole prit Blaine par les bras et Cooper tomba sur le canapé.  
- Que je te voie encore insulter Kurt! J'te jure je te raterais pas cette fois connard!  
- Ah c'est lui ton petit-ami? Tu te l'es fait? Parce que si tu veux je peux le faire frérot! Sa payera ta dette! Dis Cooper en reprenant une gorgé de bière.  
- Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je t'éclate la tronche Cooper! T'a compris? Cria Blaine en tirant vers l'avant pour que Carole le lâche.  
- Mais non ma petite tapette je ne vais pas toucher à ses cheveux! Mais à son cul par contre! Cooper ria et, l'alcool prit le dessus et fini par s'endormir. Carole mena Blaine hors de la maison. Arriver dehors Blaine se toucha la tête.  
-Merde il m'a explosé la tête le bâtard! Dis Blaine en regardant sa main en sang.  
-Fait voir sa peut être grave. Répondit Carole.  
-C'est rien ce n'est pas profond. De l'eau, du savon et un pansement va suffire. Carole approuva d'un signe de tête et elle fit rentrer Blaine ainsi que Kurt dans la voiture. Rentré à la maison Carole s'occupa de Blaine. Il avait raison sa plaie n'était pas profonde et Carole n'eut besoin de faire seulement quelque bandage.  
-Tu ne pourras plus mettre de gel pendant un petit bout Blaine.  
- S'pas grave... De toute façon le gel c'était mon frère. Je sors je dois faire quelque chose. Ne vous inquiéter pas je reste devant la porte. Blaine sortit de la chambre et sortit de la maison. Il s'alluma une cigarette et il s'assit sur une marche d'escalier.  
- Peux-tu éviter de me foutre la fumée de ta clope dans la tronche s'il te plaît. Dit une voix en arrière de Blaine. Kurt s'assit à coter de Blaine et le contempla.  
- Bon et bien tu as rencontré mon frère... Dis Blaine en grimaçant.  
- Je crois que j'ai le droit à des explications. Dit Kurt en plongeant son regard glacial dans les yeux mordorés de Blaine.  
- Je... Ok je t'explique depuis le début... Mon frère Cooper Anderson qui était le fils chéri de mes parents. Ils le récompensaient toujours et moi j'étais le gamin qui n'allait pas réussir. Mon père voulait que je suive ces pas en reprenant l'entreprise pour que je fasse quelque chose de bien de ma vie. Je n'en avais aucune envie... Je... Ça c'était l'ancien Blaine. Blaine tendit une photo à Kurt. Dessus il y avait lui et sa mère souriant. Blaine portait un nœud papillon rouge à carreaux et une chemise rose. Tous deux semblait vraiment heureux. Kurt rendit la photo à Blaine.  
-Et ensuite? Demanda Kurt.  
- Ensuite mon frère voulait se lancer dans une carrière d'acteur. Ils avait passé des concours, des entretiens d'embauche jusqu'au jour où il réussit à obtenir un petit rôle. Il se fit virer le 2e jour. Il était vraiment désespérer. Il a commencé à boire. Il est devenu complètement alcolo. Puis lorsque mes parents l'appris il y a environ 6 ans ils l'ont viré de la maison. Je devais avoir 12 ans je crois. Et puis je commençais à me découvrir vint le temps de ma puberté et mon attirance pour les gars. Je ne l'ai pas dit tout de suite jusqu'au jour où c'était ma fête. J'ai décidé de leur annoncer ce jour-là parce que je croyais qu'il allait bien le prendre puisque c'était un jour spécial. J'avais 14 ans quand mon père me viras et mis Cooper en charge de moi. Ma mère à essayer de le résonner mais il ne voulait rien entendre. J'ai commencé à porter du noir, puis je me suis percé, j'ai également commencé à fumer. Je sais que ça va probablement te choquer mais tous les soirs je rentrais, je trouvais Cooper ivre donc j'ai commencé à me droguer... Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis allé en cure je ne me drogue plus. Puis je suis allé en détention pour jeune délinquants et ensuite à Dalton. On m'a viré suite à une bataille qui a vraiment mal tourné... Voilà tu connais toute l'histoire... Dis Blaine en reprenant sa cigarette dans la bouche.  
- Et Julien?  
- Julien? Pff je n'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Un soir j'étais bourré et j'ai eu l'intelligence de dire à mon frère que je le trouvais beau et puis il a tout de suite commencé à partir en fou. On faisait souvent des soirées avec Cooper qui se terminait en round de sexe... Je sais c'est dégueulasse et j'ai gâché ma première fois à faire des conneries comme sa mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Kurt je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire vivre ça.  
- Je suis désoler aussi je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi facilement. Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci recula.  
- Non... Cigarette. Dit Kurt en se levant.  
- Oh! Désoler je la finis et après je vais me laver les dents.  
Ce soir-là Kurt fut heureux de pouvoir avoir la confiance de Blaine. Carole qui passait devant la chambre de Kurt vit les deux garçons en train de s'embrasser. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Tout le monde pu s'endormir heureux et soulagé ce soir-là.

* * *

Le lendemain Kurt et Blaine n'avait pas école. Kurt ce leva le premier et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il vit Carole déjà dans la cuisine en train de manger.  
- Bien dormis? Demanda Carole en s'approchant de Kurt pour lui donner un bec.  
- Ouais... Hum... Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu d'aller magasiner avec Blaine. Il n'a pas beaucoup de vêtement et puis le peu qu'il a sont noir... Je voudrais le voir avec un peu de couleurs. Ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda Kurt les yeux pétillants d'espoir.  
- Mais non fait plaisir à ton homme Kurt. Dis Carole en le prenant dans ces bras.  
- Que-ce qui me ferait plaisir? Enfin si son homme est moi évidemment! Dit Blaine d'une voix endormis.  
- Évidement que c'est toi mon homme! Dis Kurt en s'approchant de Blaine pour l'embrasser. Kurt déposa c'est lèvre sur celle de Blaine pour un baiser. Blaine passa c'est bras autour des hanches de Kurt et lui passa c'est bras autour de sa nuque.  
- J'ai une surprise pour toi bébé! Dit Kurt en détachant ces lèvres de celle de Blaine.  
- Une surprise? Pour moi?  
- Oui puisque je te le dis! Aller dépêche-toi! J'ai hâte! Dit Kurt en sautillant de joie.  
- Ok laisse-moi juste manger un peu et je vais prendre ma douche après. Les deux garçons ce préparèrent.  
- On s'en va! Cria Kurt de façon que Carole l'entende.  
- D'accord! Kurt soit prudent sur la route. Dit Carole de la cuisine.  
- Comme toujours! Puis Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- Ou m'emmènes-tu? Demanda Blaine dans l'espoir de percer le secret de don chéri.  
- Secret! Dit Kurt en rentrant dans la voiture. Blaine fit de même et dit:  
- Je vais réussir à te faire parler! Je vais réussir! Blaine sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'amena à sa bouche.  
- Blaine! T'as cigarette tu vas la fumée plus tard! Ça va puer la clope dans l'auto!  
- Mais j'ai pas eu le temps ce matin! Tu me disais que je devais absolument me préparer pour cette surprise! Dit Blaine en rangeant sa cigarette dans son paquet.  
- Avant de rentrer dans le centre tu vas pouvoir la fumée ta... Kurt ce rendit compte qu'il venait de dire sa surprise. Il fit comme si il n'avait rien laisser échapper mais Blaine l'avait entendu.  
- Quel centre Kurt? Tu ne... Non! Tu ne m'apporte pas au centre commercial? Demanda Blaine.  
- Non! Je... RAHH c'est nul! Je voulais que ce soit une surprise! Dit Kurt en boudant.  
- Se sera quand même une surprise.  
Blaine embrassa Kurt sur la joue et sourit. Le centre commercial? Il n'était jamais entré dedans. Les vêtements qu'il avait c'était ceux de son frère et quelque eux des poubelles. Tout d'un coup il se sentit mal. Avec quel argent allait-il payer ces vêtements?  
- Kurt je... Je n'ai pas d'argent...  
- Je sais! Mais moi oui! Dit Kurt d'une voix enjoué.  
- Tu ne vas pas me payer mes...  
- Vêtements! Si je vais te les payer je suis venus ici pour toi! On est arrivé! Fume ta clope et après on va rentrer. Blaine mis sa cigarette dans sa bouche et dès qu'il eut les pieds dehors il alluma sa cigarette.  
- Mon dieu t'était en manque bébé! Dit Kurt en regardant Blaine s'extasier en fumant sa cigarette.  
- Oui! Oui j'étais en manque et alors? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de fumer ce matin alors j'en profite!  
5 minutes plus tard Blaine eu finit sa cigarette et les deux garçons entrèrent main dans la main dans le centre. Kurt emmena Blaine dans son ancien magasin préférer. Cela faisait pratiquement 4 mois que Kurt n'y était pas entré. Les vêtements que contenais ce magasin ne le ressemblait plus mais il décida d'y remettre les pieds.  
-Bonjour puis-je vous aider? Demanda dame travaillant dans le magasin. Kurt la reconnut mais, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. En même temps Kurt ne se coiffait plus de la même façon il c'était fait pousser les cheveux et les avait remonté grâce à sa laque (imaginer le Kurt de la saison 1. Remplacer par le Kurt de la saison 3. Oui ça coiffure à changer!). Le maquillage et le piercing ne le ressemblait pas du tout. Seule sa voix qu'il avait gardée très aigu pour son âge le faisait reconnaitre.  
- Je te remercie Samantha, mais on va faire un petit tour.  
- Je... Kurt? Demanda Samantha.  
- Oui... C'est moi...  
- Oh mon dieu Kurt! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. On croyait que tu nous avais quittés! Comment vas-tu? Tu as tellement changé!  
- Sa va bien. J'ai pris un tournent différent dans ma vie. Ma famille m'a accepté j'ai eu un moment difficile mais j'ai beaucoup de personnes qui me soutiennes. Dit Kurt en regardant Blaine les yeux remplis d'amour. Samantha regarda leur mains enlacées et leurs sourit.  
- Que chercher vous exactement? Demanda Samantha en regardant Blaine puis Kurt.  
- Vous avez des vêtements noirs? Demanda Blaine en contemplant tous les vêtements de couleurs que contenait ce magasin.  
- Non Blaine! Si je t'ai apporté ici c'est pour que tu changes un peu de garde-robe. J'aime tes pantalons moulants noirs mais en couleurs ce serait mieux. La dernière phrase Kurt l'avait chuchoté dans l'oreille de Blaine. " Mon petit-ami cherche plus dans le mauve ou le bleu."  
Samantha acquiesça. Elle se dirigea vers les chemises. Kurt en prit quelque unes. Puis vers les chandails en col en V. Ça continua comme sa jusqu'à que Kurt eu fini de dévaliser les rayons. Blaine entra dans la cabine découragé. Son petit-ami avait pris au moins 35 articles si ce n'était pas plus. Blaine sortit de sa cabine avec un jean moulant et un chandail mauve col en V.  
-Tu es magnifique! S'écria Kurt en voyant son homme.  
-Tu es sur que le chandail est pas trop échancrés? J'ai l'impression de porter un chandail de femme!  
- Non je prends tu es vraiment trop beau dans ton chandail et ton jean te va à merveille. Blaine rentra dans sa cabine pour ce changé. Il enfila un pantalon mauve et essaya de déboutonner la chemise qu'il y avait sur le cintre. Impossible il n'avait jamais fait sa il n'en était incapable. Il passa sa tête hors du rideau pour demander à Kurt de l'aider.  
- Kurt tu vas me trouver stupide mais... Comment on fait pour ouvrir une chemise?  
- Oh mon dieu Blaine tu descends dans mon estime! Kurt rentra dans la cabine. Il vit Blaine torse nu. Son torse était parfaitement découper. On apercevait des abdominaux et une ligne de poil qui s'arrêtais à la ligne de son boxer. Kurt se figea sur la vue de son homme ainsi devant lui.  
- Kurt? La chemise? S'il te plait! Dit Blaine en tendant la chemise à Kurt.  
- Comment tu veux que je me concentre avec un corps comme le tiens? Dit Kurt en attrapant la chemise pour la déboutonner. Le magasinage ce finit dans les éclats de rire de la part de Kurt et Blaine. Ils étaient vraiment heureux. Après avoir vu Blaine comme ça Kurt était sur maintenant. Il était prêt...

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Puis un petit retour à la vie de quelque auteur comme Klaine29 ne serait pas de trop…

Emma alias Klaine4you


End file.
